Another kind of 'Me too' post ep 'No Strings'
by Emily111
Summary: This story starts at the last scene in episode No Strings and continues after that episode. Matt finally says those three little words. How will Emily react?
1. Prolouge: Don't Go!

**Warning - spoiler for episode "No strings" - Watch it on "fox on demand" if you haven't already ;) **

**This first chapter takes place at the ending of the episode, I really reccomend you watch it!**

**This scene belongs 100percent to the creators of "Standoff". I have just added my interpretation of Matt and Emily's words and actions.**

**Title: No Strings – Did he just say that?**

Emily is at a loss for words. She looks into Matt's piercing eyes, trying to come up with a reply to the words he just blurted out.

Thoughts run non stop through Emily's head, as she stands rooted to the spot completely taken aback. Her eyes are locked on Matts, trying to find something more in his gaze. Her expression a mixture of utter surprise and disbelief.

…"ok"… She says as if it's no big deal. It's all she could come up with in her current state of shock.

She barely notices Matt mumbling "Alright" and walking away. In a daze she tries to comprehend what just happened.

Did he really say it? - She ponders, confusion written all over her face.

Oh my god, he did. – When it suddenly hits her, a smile briefly crosses her face. The slightly absurd situation almost makes her laugh.

Still standing on the same spot, Emily lets Matt's words sink in and tries to remember what exactly she had said herself.

I just wanted some kind of acknowledgement from him. She reasons. Wanted to know if he was in this relationship the way I am. I never thought he'd actually give me an answer.

The answer she did get and its significance brings a feeling of a thousand butterflies fluttering inside her. Her hands settle on her stomach as if to steady the sensation. Not knowing what to do with herself she turns in a circle. The noise of the people finishing up all around her doesn't reach her ears, all she can hear is the thud of her heart beating like crazy. Trying to hide the fact that her mouth is still half open in awe, she covers it with her right hand in a pensive gesture. Her legs feel slightly week as she finally manages to move. She starts to walk away but changes her mind and walks towards the table in front of the CNU trailer, where Matt is gathering up their equipment.

Emily stands in front of him, the silence between them slightly uncomfortable, as none of them know where to go from there.

Matt looks up at her, his face one big question mark.

…"What!?"… Emily questions back. She knows exactly what Matt's look means, but she's not ready to give him what he wants just yet.

Matt smiles at her shaking his head.


	2. Apprehension and Anticipation

**WOW thank you so much for those very very nice reviews :D Keep them coming and I might be able to write some more :P**

**It means so much to me that you liked it. **

**I was so afraid I wouldn't do the scene justice, Rosemarie Dewitt's acting especially - she is just brilliant! **

**I have another chapter written, I thought I'd post it now since I'm going away for the weekend ;) The third chapter will be here when I get out of this writers block :S **

**Please review, review and review ;D it helps soooo much ;)**

**Chapter 2:**

Later that same evening Emily drove up to Matt's house. The air still had a warm touch to it from the blaring Californian sun. There was a feeling of tranquillity about the place. The suburban neighbourhood looked like something out of a book. Brick houses with perfectly laid out lawns in front. Children's toys scattered across drive ways, a dog barking in the distance.

Emily thought to herself what a perfect place this was. The perfect place to bring up children. Realizing what she had just thought, Emily shook her head and tried to convince her self that it was just the future Emily talking. The future Emily might think something like that, but this Emily now and there was far from ready to go down that road.

Emily walked up to the house and paused for a moment taking in a deep breath. Turning around for a moment, to gather up some courage, she couldn't help but smile at the somewhat contrast of Matt's wilderness compared to his neighbours well kept flower beds. Not saying the place was untidy, just different. Emily liked the rugged look though, with Matt it couldn't and shouldn't be any other way. Besides from the appearance she added to herself, the practical aspect wasn't half bad either. Dark wooden Ikea garden furniture, a huge charcoal barbeque and tin buckets perfect for cooling down the bears on a hot summer evening.

The tin buckets reminded her of a night a few weeks earlier. She had just gotten dressed for a party they were throwing for a few friends and co-workers, when she went out on the patio to find Matt.

She hadn't noticed him hiding just around the corner of the house and suddenly felt a shower of ice hit her. Gasping for air, trying to get ice chunks out of her hair, she had turned to face Matt. Dripping wet, shaking from the cold and fuming at the same time she had given him her most evil look.

…"_Oh, you're go__nna pay for that, Flannery!" Emily uttered through her clenched teeth. If she hadn't been wearing her new VERY high stilettos, she would have tackled him with no mercy. _

_Matt just stood in front of her, grinning from ear to ear as he admired her perfectly curved body, hugged by the drenched dress._

…"_What are you looking at!?" Emily spat at him "There's no way I'm going to be ready for when the guests arrive – and it's all YOUR fault!" She continued, pointing a finger at Matt. Then she couldn't help laugh at his ever so smug expression. He looked so damned pleased with himself._

…"_I'm looking at you" Matt said. His voice rough and no more than a whisper, made Emily's heart skip a beat. Blushing, she shyly turned her head down._

_Matt walked up to her placing a gentle kiss on her burning red cheek._

…"_You look so damned hot in that dress I had to figure out a way to get you out of it" He said while pulling Emily towards him bringing their lips together in a hungry, passionate kiss._

_Breaking away just for a __second Emily's response had been:_

…"_You want to be even more late?"_

Emily was smiling to herself, thinking back. The beaming smiles on Matt and Emily's faces hadn't gone unnoticed by Frank and Duff and they'd teased them to no end.

Everything will be alright, she thought forcing her mind back to the current. Nothing to be nervous about.

But she was actually quite nervous about seeing Matt. After leaving the port earlier they had gone back to CNU to tie up the case. Nothing more had been said between them, except about the case and a quick goodbye. They hadn't even made any plans to meet up. That's why Emily was slightly apprehensive about turning up at Matt's house.

…"Well, it's now or never" She said out loud and knocked on the door.

Several minutes went by and just as she was about to give up and go back to her car, the door opened revealing a surprised looking Matt. His hair was wet and all he was wearing was a bath towel around his waist. Emily couldn't help run her eyes over his body.

…"You like what you see" Matt said grinning. He hadn't expected to see her tonight, but suddenly realized that he had silently hoped he would.

…"Don't flatter yourself, Flannery!" Emily shot back at him, shaking her head, laughing softly. Her auburn locks flowing gently, framing her face. This man was way too confident for his own good, she thought.

…"Oh, so that means you don't want any?" Matt was enjoying this light banter, it kept the real reason of Emily's sudden appearance at bay for a moment. He couldn't really decide whether to be anxious about the conversation they inevitably had to have or whether to look forward to it.

When he saw Emily turn around to walk away his jaw dropped. What the hell…? He stuttered to himself, confusion written all over his face.

…"Em, where are you going?" He shouted, sounding much like a disappointed little boy. The fact that he did feel like a disappointed little boy was something he wasn't going to share with anyone!

Looking back over her shoulder Emily said teasing him:

…"I'm just answering your question, Matt" Emily's eyebrows rose slightly as she smirked at him.

Yet again, Matt felt his jaw hit the ground. Quickly checking if his towel was in place, he bolted out the door running down his drive way, not even caring about the neighbour walking his dog across the street.

He sneaked up grabbing Emily around her waist, twirling her round and round loving the way she squealed and laughed.

Setting her down again he turned her to face him, pulling her into a tight embrace. He leaned his forehead against hers and his eyes held hers as they smiled knowingly at eachother.

…"Come with me" he said, his voice full of emotion. It was said as more of a question than a demand, but the answer he got as Emily's lips captured his, said more than words.

It was a kiss that told a story of its own, a story of longing, desire and feelings, they couldn't describe in any other way.


End file.
